Spinning AND Skipping
by Yama's Chica
Summary: Taichi starts spinning and skipping, and an unfortunate Sora strolls by. The stroy just goes from there.


A/N- My friend Chelsea and I wrote this REALLY late at night after we had   
way too much chocolate, so if it seems a tad bit weird, it is! ^_^ K, Review please! Thanks!  
  
  
"La la la" Tai sang as he skipped down the path.   
  
As Tai skipped by, Sora noticed him.  
  
"Huh?!?! Tai, what are you doing?" asked Sora.  
  
"I'm skipping! What does it look like I'm doing?" said Tai.  
  
"Yea, but why are you skipping?" asked Sora.  
  
"Because it's fun!! Skip with me!!" Tai yelled as he took Sora's arm and started skipping again.  
  
"TAI!!!!" Yelled Sora as Tai stared spinning and skipping at the same time.  
  
Then Kari walked up and asked Tai and Sora what they were doing.  
  
"SKIPPING!!! WHAT DOES IT LOOK LIKE WE'RE DOING!?!?"  
  
"Sorry, I'll be going now." said Kari.  
  
"NO!!!!!" Screamed Sora as Kari left.  
  
A few minutes later Matt walked by and noticed Tai and Sora skipping and spinning.  
  
"I'm afraid to ask but what the heck are you doing?" asked Matt waiting for an answer.  
  
"LIKE I SAID BEFORE WE'RE SKIPPING AND SPINNING!!!!!!" Replied Tai getting annoyed that   
people keep asking him what he was doing.  
  
"Like I said I was afraid to ask, buh-bye!" said Matt walking away.  
  
"WAIT!!!!!!!!!!!!" But he was too far away to hear Sora.  
  
Then Izzy strolled by in his pimp gear. He took one look at Sora and Tai and figured it  
was a mating ritual and left on the scene to go look for some hot chicas.  
  
Sora franticly called out for help, but Izzy was too busy with a pair of "customers".  
  
Then Tai decided to go to the fountain and try their little dance there.   
  
So he grabbed Sora by the arm and flung her into the fountain.  
  
Sora found this a way of escape and ran for her life.  
  
Then poor ol' Joe came walking by and Tai mistakened Joe for Sora and grabbed his love machine   
and started skipping and spinning in the fountain.  
  
Joe screamed wildly as he thought this "dance" was very excitable. Joe then screamed the loudest   
scream he had ever screamed  
  
"FINALLY! I DID IT!" Joe said.  
  
"What did you do?" Tai asked.  
  
"I HAD MY FIRST OOO....O--O-ORGASM!!"  
  
"Holy crap I grabbed you instead of Sora! Get away you perv!" Tai screamed.  
  
"B-but I liked it.." Joe winced.  
  
Tai then was so freaked out he just ran down the road screaming.  
  
Joe then screamed after him, "It would have been better with Mimi!!"  
  
Matt was walking down the street as he heard this comment made by Joe.   
  
"WHAT?!" Matt screamed. "WHAT WOULD HAVE BEEN BETTER WITH MIMI?! IT BETTER BE SOME CLASS   
ASSINGMENT!!"  
  
Joe then looked behind him and turned pale. "Ummmmmmmmm, Tai was, he, well, ummmm, made me,   
ummmm, happy? And I thought Mimi could have made me happier?"   
Joe said happy gaily. (like the happy gay, people!!)  
  
"I didn't know you liked Mimi, Matt." Joe said in a teasing type voice.  
  
"I-I-I don't.....like Mimi...." Matt said in an uncertain voice.  
  
"YES YOU DO!!!" Joe screamed and pointed at Matt.  
  
"SO?!" Matt said. "She's really nice and considerate."  
  
"And hot!" Joe added.  
  
Just then, Mimi walked by, clad in only bubble wrap, ready to do her lawn-chair handcuff dance.  
  
(After all, she did do a little work in the ''erotic arts '')  
  
She was carrying a rolled up wad of hundred dollar bills. Looking down and counting them, she   
snickered to herself.  
  
"Hey Mimi." Joe said, staring a little.  
  
"Where'd you get all that money?" Matt asked, drool seeping out of his mouth down his face.  
  
"Izzy. He's my best customer!" Mimi squealed.  
  
Joe and Matt suddenly looked confused.  
  
Just then, Izzy walked by(still in pimp gear) with a pair of girls on his arm.  
  
"Yo, doggs. What up?" Izzy said.  
  
"Double ga-z, who are these people?" The girl on the left arm said, dizzily.  
  
"Oh. Mutual friends." Izzy replied, still careful not to diss his buddies.  
  
"Lisa, Chelsea, you ladies better run along now. Call me when you get home." Izzy winked,  
flashing them his platinum grin.  
  
"Alright Izzilicious." Lisa grinned, pecking him on the cheek. The two girls then  
skipped and spun down the pathway home.  
  
"Whoa! Izzy's got new pimpettes?" Joe gasped.  
  
"Yeah, and hotter ones too!" Matt replied.  
  
"Izzy, what about me?" Mimi whined, grabbing on to his arm and squeezing tightly.  
  
"Mimi...you're too...Mimi-ish!" Izzy said. "I think of you as my sister!"  
  
"Incest." Joe coughed under his breath. *cough cough*  
  
Matt giggled and walked away, his hips swinging back and forth gaily.  
  
*** THE NEXT DAY ***  
  
"Big pimpin, spendin the cheese, we be, big pimpin on the L-A-D's.." Izzy and Joe sang together.   
  
Izzy converted Joe into the PIMP LIFESTYLE. Just then the new 2 pimpette's flounced into the room.  
  
"Hey, can you ladies show us some hiney's?" Joe asked, smiling.  
  
Chelsea walked up to Joe and sat on his lap, pushing her butt in his face.  
  
"Whoa...." Joe said, in a daze.  
  
"I don't think that's what he meant. Heineken's hunnie." Izzy smiled and motioned for Lisa to go   
in the kitchen.   
  
"Oh." Chelsea said, getting off of Joe's lap.  
  
"No! That's ok, you can stay." Joe said. Chelsea sat down on the couch near him.  
  
Lisa then came back into the room and handed the boys their drinks.   
  
Lisa suddenly stopped where she was and said, "HOLY CRAP, WHY THE HECK AM I DOING THIS?!"  
  
Lisa then stormed out of the room in a fit.  
  
Joe looked up and asked, "What's up with that chick?"  
  
"She probably had a little too much weed, she acts like a normal person when she has too much."  
Chelsea explained.  
  
"oh, okay" Joe said thinking that was kinda weird.  
  
"Well, maybe she's right! NO MORE PIMP CRAP FOR ME! I WANT TO BE CLEAN!" Joe yelled and threw   
Chelsea off his lap.  
  
"Me too!" Chelsea screamed and stood up. "Izzy, you just try and manipulate poor people like   
Lisa and me! Well I don't like it! GOOD-BYE!" with that Joe and Chelsea left Izzy on his pimp   
couch, stunned.  
  
"Maybe I should stop too!" Izzy then pulled out his laptop and started typing random things   
frantically.  
  
*** The Next Day ***  
  
All the digidestined decided to put past 'craziness' behind them and act like more 'normal' people.  
For example: no more bubble wrap for Mimi, Izzy was in his regular clothes and carried his laptop  
with him everywhere he went, Joe decided to wait until marriage, and Tai wasn't so hung up on the   
skipping, spinning crap.  
  
"OH MY GOSH! SORA! LOOK AT HER BUTT! IT IS SOOOOOOOOOOO BIG! I MEAN SHE LOOKS LIKE ONE OF THOSE   
RAP GUYS GIRLFRIENDS, YOU KNOW THEY ONLY LOOK AT HER BECAUSE SHE LOOKS LIKE A TOTAL PROSTITUTE.  
I MEAN HER BUTT IT'S JUST SO BIG, AND SO ROUND, AND SO OUT THERE! LOOK!" Mimi said while erupting  
into a fit of giggles. "I love that song!" Then Matt walked up behind Mimi and started singing,  
"I like big butts and I cannot lie, you other brothers can't deny, but when a girl walks in with   
a itty bitty waist, and A round thang in your face you get SPRUNG!"  
  
Mimi turned around and saw Matt dancing while singing and burst out laughing. "Matt, you look   
hilarious doing that!"  
  
TO BE CONTINUED........ 


End file.
